Oser
by SweetyK
Summary: Et si Elijah développait des sentiments pour Caroline ? Transformé en recueil d'OS sur ce couple. N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis même négatif . Un peu de Klaroline dans le second. 3ème OS publié le 14/08
1. Chapter 1

_Un très court Os sur le couple Elijah-Caroline qui m'est venu ce matin. J'ai vu qu'il n'y an avait pas de posté en français donc voici le premier ^^  
_

_Si ce couple vous plait, dites le moi et j'en écrirais sans doute un autre, plus long cette fois. _

_Si vous n'aimez pas, dites le moi aussi ^^_

_(Pour ceux lisant ma fic, j'essaye de poster le chapitre 5 ce week-end mais je promets rien ^^)._

_**Disclaimer :** je ne possède pas la série et je ne touche pas d'argent pour écrire._

* * *

**Oser**

Il n'avait pas le droit de ressentir cela. Elle était la femme convoitée par son frère, il ne pouvait donc pas s'autoriser à être intrigué par elle. Pourtant, il l'était.

Il s'était demandé dans un premier temps ce qui pouvait faire fondre son frère, pourtant particulièrement dur à intéresser, chez ce simple petit bout de femme. Pour cela, il avait commencé à l'observer lorsqu'elle était avec ses amis, puis même dans ses moments de solitude pour finalement aller jusqu'à la contempler la nuit lorsqu'elle dormait. Elle était captivante. Son sens de loyauté très fort, sa capacité à aimer tout le monde, à voir le meilleur de chaque homme même une personne comme son frère, son incapacité à mentir face à ses proches... étaient autant de valeurs qu'il appréciait chez une personne, surtout une vampire. Sa beauté angélique et son apparente fragilité, à l'opposé des Petrova qui l'avaient autrefois fasciné, l'avait définitivement fait succomber, comme il n'avait succombé qu'une fois auparavant.

Pour autant, il ne voulait pas revire la situation que mille ans plus tôt, lorsque Niklaus et lui avaient été tous deux tombés amoureux de Tatia. Il avait donc décidé de laisser son frère courtiser Caroline, se promettant de tenter de la séduire uniquement si celui-ci renonçait un jour définitivement à la blonde.

Mais cela faisait maintenant plus de dix ans que Caroline et Klaus se tournaient autour, sans que rien ne se concrétise. Elijah en avait assez d'attendre et c'est pour cela qu'il se tenait devant la porte de la maison de Caroline, prêt à lui offrir tout ce dont elle révait.


	2. Révéler

_Alors en premier, j'ai décidé de regrouper mes OS sur ce couple Elijah/Caroline pour que ce soit plus ordonné. J'ai aussi décidé de suivre l'idée de Maggie (enfin, si je l'ai bien comprise ^^), c'est à dire que cet OS est une suite du précédent, mais pas une suite directe. C'est juste un événement qui se passe quelques temps après. _

_J'en profite pour remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review (qu'ils aient aimé ou non ^^) sur ce premier OS, notammament les reviewers (je ne sais si ça se dit) anonymes auxquels je ne peux pas répondre en MP. Vous êtes ma motivation pour écrire alors merci beaucoup pour votre soutien !_

_Enfin, pour conclure, cet OS relate comment Klaus pourrait apprendre que son frère et Caroline sont ensemble et sa réaction._

_**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède malheureusement ni TVD ni les personnages. Je me contente d'écrire pour mon plaisir, je ne touche aucun salaire pour cela._

* * *

Révéler :

Elijah dormait encore. Elle observait sa poitrine se soulever et s'affaisser, suivant le rythme régulier de sa respiration. Ses cheveux bruns étaient en désordre, révélant l'agitation de la nuit, à l'opposé de leur apparence habituelle irréprochable. Seuls les vêtements, soigneusement pliés, posés sur la commode, prouvaient la rigueur de l'homme se reposant dans le lit. Il n'avait pas encore remarqué l'absence de son compagne, à en croire son bras gisant à l'endroit où elle se trouvait quelques instants auparavant seulement. Il avait l'air innocent, presque enfantin et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de la contempler, sachant que cela ne durerait pas.

Au bout de quelques minutes d'observation, Caroline ressentit la soif grandir au fond de sa gorge. Elle se dirigea donc vers la cuisine, où elle savait qu'il avait entreposé quelques poches de sang spécialement pour elle. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de repenser en souriant aux souvenirs de la nuit dernière, la première nuit qu'elle et Elijah avait partagé. Mais un bruit derrière elle la fit redescendre sur terre subitement : quelqu'un avait prononcé son prénom. Et cette personne n'était pas Elijah.

Elle se retourna lentement, espérant de tout son cœur que ce n'était justement pas la personne qu'elle devait éviter. Malheureusement pour elle, c'était le cas : Klaus se tenait devant elle. Elle le vit poser un regard incrédule sur elle et elle prit conscience qu'en plus de n'avoir aucune raison de se trouver dans cette maison, elle se tenait devant lui dans une nuisette assez légère et transparente. Elle chercha quelque chose à lui dire, tenter de l'empêcher de découvrir la vérité mais au regard qu'il posa sur la porte de la chambre de son frère, elle sut qu'elle n'y parviendrait pas. La compréhension apparut dans ses yeux bleus, aussitôt suivie d'une colère d'une telle importance, qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de frémir.

Il se dirigea en un éclair vers la porte, qu'il brisa d'un simple coup de poing, réveillant en sursaut son frère. Caroline s'élança derrière lui, espérant en vain réussir à le retenir. Il prit Elijah par le cou et le plaqua contre le mur. Pour toute personne extérieure assistant à la scène, la situation aurait pu paraître comique, Elijah d'habitude si distingué se retrouvant à moitié réveillé et en caleçon coincé par son frère. Mais Caroline connaissait le danger de ce qui était en train de se passer et elle craignait qu'à tout moment, Klaus commette un acte irrévocable. Elle savait qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal mais elle ne pouvait dire s'il ferait preuve de la même clémence pour son frère.

- Comment as-tu osé ? gronda Klaus. Comment as-tu pu poser les yeux sur elle ? As-tu réellement cru que tu avais le droit de la séduire, de la toucher ? N'as-tu à ce point pas d'estime pour n'être intéressé que par mes centres d'intérêt ?

- Elle t'avait rejeté, parvint à glisser Elijah, tentant de se débarrasser de l'emprise de son frère sur sa gorge.

Ces mots provoquèrent une véritable fureur chez l'hybride qui projeta l'homme qui l'avait trahi à l'autre bout de la chambre. Mais Elijah, qui avait finalement repris ses esprits, ne se laissa pas faire et commença à marteler son frère à coup de poings. Caroline les observait, ne sachant pas que faire pour les arrêter.

Même si elle savait que cela était à la fois inutile et totalement stupide, elle s'interposa entre les deux, les stoppant net dans leur élan. Elle lança un regard suppliant à Klaus, espérant non pas faire fondre sa colère mais au moins le faire hésiter.

- Ne fais pas ça s'il te plait, lui demanda-elle de sa voix douce.

Il la regarda pendant quelques instants, semblant s'adoucir en contemplant le doux visage de la femme qu'il aimait. Caroline reprit alors espoir qu'il parvienne à se calmer, afin qu'ils puissent s'expliquer avec lui. Cependant, Elijah ne put s'empêcher de se rapprocher de la jeune vampire et de poser sa main sur son épaule, dans un geste très clair de possession. Klaus se remit donc à bouillir, au grand dam de Caroline.

Une nouvelle fois, elle s'interposa et se mit à supplier l'hybride :

- S'il te plait Klaus, ne fais rien que tu pourrais regretter. Tu sais que tu t'en voudras ! Laisse nous nous expliquer !

Klaus déglutit en silence, réfléchissant à ce qu'il devait faire. L'idée que son frère ait réussi à séduire la femme qu'il aimait ne lui plaisait pas du tout, mais il se rendait compte qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'empêcher. Si il daguait Elijah, Caroline lui en voudrait pour toujours ainsi que le restant de sa famille. De surcroit, il était persuadé que cela ne pouvait pas durer, Elijah n'était à ses yeux pas du tout fait pour Caroline. Elle était pétillante, une vraie boule d'énergie tandis que lui était toujours sérieux et carré. Pour autant, il ne tenait pas à les observer roucouler en attendant leur séparation.

- Je ne veux pas entendre tes explications, commença-t-il. Je veux que vous quittiez cette maison, maintenant. Si je vous revoie içi ensemble ou même dans cette ville, je n'hésiterais pas à te le faire payer Elijah.

Puis, il quitta la pièce, laissant les deux amants sous le choc. Elijah voulut suivre son frère, mais Caroline le retient en le prenant dans ses bras. Elle avait conscience qu'il lui faudrait partir loin de la ville où elle avait toujours vécue mais elle se sentait prête à tenter l'expérience, si cela lui permettait d'être avec l'homme qui la faisait se sentir en sécurité.

* * *

_J'espère que ça vous a plu mais même si ce n'est pas le cas, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ! Les crituqes permettent de progresser donc n'hésitez pas !_


	3. 3 : Se souvenir

_Bonjours à tous. Avant de débuter ce nouvel OS, je tiens à m'excuser du temps que j'ai mis pour écrire ce troisième texte, j'ai conscience que cela fait deux mois que je n'ai rien posté. Je tiens cependant à rappeler que c'est aussi pour cette raison que j'ai décidé d'écrire des OS et non pas une nouvelle fic sur ce couple afin de ne jamais vous laisser sans la fin. Ce n'est pas vraiment un problème au niveau des idées, c'est juste assez compliqué d'écrire sur un couple qui n'a jamais une scène commune dans toute la série._

_Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews ou qui m'ont ajouté à leurs alertes, ça me fait très plaisir de voir que ces OS plutôt originaux (notez le jeu de mots exeptionnel ^^) plaisent. J'espère que ce sera aussi le cas de celui-ci. Un merci tout particulier à mes reviewers anonymes Clara, __KlarolineSterolineDaroline, Maggie et Jofrench22, que je ne peux pas remercier par pm. Si vous avez des questions mais pas de compte, ce n'est pas un problème, je vous répondrais lors de l'OS suivant._

_Pour conclure ce long blabla, cet OS abordera la 1__ère__ recontre d'Elijah et Caroline et donc des moments des saisons 2 et 3 de la série._

_**Disclaimer :**__ Je ne possède ni TVD ni les personnages. Je me contente d'écrire pour mon plaisir, je ne touche aucune rétribution pour cela._

* * *

**Se souvenir :**

Elijah ne se lassait pas de voir se baisser et se soulever la poitrine de Caroline pendant qu'elle dormait. C'était de loin la vision la plus apaisante qu'il ait eu à contempler depuis des dizaines, voire des centaines d'années. Ils se trouvaient, à cet instant, tous deux dans un avion en direction de Edmonton, ville à la fois paisible et animée se trouvant au Canada, d'où le choix d'Elijah d'y partir afin d'accomplir les volontés de son frère. Il espérait que l'atmosphère de la ville leur permettrait d'oublier les tensions qu'ils avaient connues à Mystic Fall et surtout permettrait à leur couple de connaitre un nouveau départ.

Réfléchir à propos du futur amena l'Originel à se remémorer son passé et notamment la première qu'il avait rencontré la jeune blonde dormant à ses cotés. Evidemment, à l'époque, elle n'avait pas d'importance à ses yeux, ce n'était qu'un nom sur une liste. Pourtant, elle possédait déjà quelque chose de différents des autres vampires.

* * *

_Quelques mois auparavant :_

_Elijah se baladait à travers Mystic Falls, profitant de la pénombre de la nuit pour passer totalement inaperçu. Si quelqu'un avait cependant réussi à l'apercevoir errer dans ce dédale de ruelles, il n'aurait pas manqué de remarquer le sourire victorieux qui se dessinait sur les lèvres du trentenaire (du moins d'apparence), pourtant réputé peu expressif. _

_L'Originel se réjouissait en effet de la réussite de son plan. Elena, la jeune humaine portant le lourd fardeau d'être le second double Petrova et donc la cible de tous les vampires, avait rapidement accepté son offre, justifiant donc sa promenade nocturne dans la ville : il repérait quelles étaient les personnes qu'il devait protéger. Il était déjà allé observer la jeune sorcière Bennett, l'ex petit copain humain d'Elena, le frère et la tante de cette dernière et s'attaquait donc maintenant au dernier nom que le double lui avait communiqué : Caroline Forbes._

_Au cours de ses investigations, il avait pris connaissance des circonstances de la transformation de ce jeune vampire et il ne pouvait qu'éprouver que de la compassion à l'égard de cette nouvelle victime de Katherine. Cependant, il avait aussi conscience que sa fragilité liée à son changement récent de condition en faisait la proie idéale pour Klaus, si jamais celui-ci cherchait à obtenir des informations. Il allait donc devoir la garder à l'œil car au moindre faux pas, il se verrait dans l'obligation de se débarrasser d'elle afin de ne pas voir ses plans contrecarrés._

_C'est donc avec une certaine méfiance qu'il se hissa jusqu'à la fenêtre de Caroline. Il colla son visage contre la vitre et observa la jeune fille qui se trouvait devant ses yeux. En toute honnête, il ne s'était pas attendu à être confronté à quelqu'un comme elle. Elle paraissait calme, sereine, presqu'insouciante tandis que lui pensait voir une personne apeurée ou incontrôlable. De plus, elle était très jolie, la pâleur de son teint faisant ressortir gracieusement la blondeur de ses cheveux. On aurait presque dit un ange pensa le vampire de plus de mille ans, avant de se rappeler que sous une beauté angélique pouvait se cacher le pire des monstres. _

_Mais lorsqu'il remarqua l'activité de la jeune fille, cette idée néfaste le quitta définitivement. Elle était occupée à écrire d'une main dans un petit calepin, sans doute son journal intime, tout en faisant sécher du vernis rose sur son autre main. Cette attitude la faisait paraître totalement humaine et Elijah comprit que bien que devenue un vampire, cette adolescente n'avait pas l'intention de renoncer à sa vie passée et elle semblait s'en sortit admirablement. Il resta pendant quelques instants à l'observer se débattre avec son vernis puis disparut dans la nuit, aussi discrètement qu'il était venu. _

* * *

Ce souvenir avait particulièrement marqué Elijah, c'était l'une des premières fois de sa longue vie qu'il voyait un vampire poursuivre sa vie d'avant sans se servir de tous les dons que sa nouvelle condition lui apportait pour s'enrichir, ou devenir puissant. Il ne pensait pas que cela durerait bien longtemps mais l'intention lui paraissait honorable.

Aujourd'hui, il devait bien admettre s'être trompé sur le caractère éphémère de cette décision mais il était bien heureux que sa première impression sur Caroline se soit révélée juste. C'était quelqu'un de bien et il était heureux d'avoir réussi à trouver quelqu'un d'aussi moral pour l'accompagner dans sa vie quotidienne.

Pour autant, Elijah savait aussi très bien que aussi exceptionnelle que Caroline lui était apparue la 1ère fois, s'ils ne s'étaient pas rencontrés par la suite, il l'aurait oublié et elle n'aurait jamais accomplie ce rôle à ses cotés. C'était leur première discussion qui lui avait fait envisager son futur différemment.

* * *

_La nuit du bal des Mikaelson :_

_Cela faisait maintenant une dizaine de minutes qu'Elena était partie rendre visite à sa mère et Elijah, malgré son calme apparent habituel, bouillonnait intérieurement. Il était impatient de connaître les véritables intentions mais un sentiment autre que la curiosité l'habitait également : l'inquiétude qu'il arrive quelque chose de néfaste à la jeune brune. Il se rendait compte que cela était totalement risqué de la laisser seule en compagnie d'une sorcière alors qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen de se défendre._

_-Elle s'en tirera très bien, il n'y a pas de raison de t'inquiéter pour elle, entendit-il brusquement, le faisant partiellement oublier ses pensées._

_Il se retourna et aperçut la meilleure amie de celle qui occupait ses pensées, vêtue d'une somptueuse robe bleue qui la rendait encore plus belle que la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré. Elle affichait un petit sourire rassurant et voyant que l'Originel ne semblait être hostile à sa présence, elle se rapprocha de lui. _

_-Comment peux-tu en être aussi sure ?l'interrogea-t-il d'une voix où l'appréhension était perceptible._

_-Elena a déjà fait des choses bien plus dangereuses que d'aller parler à une sorcière, quand bien même celle-ci serait la sorcière Originelle. Rien de grave ne lui arrivera ce soir en comparaison._

_Elijah restait dubitatif face aux paroles de la belle blonde. Il ne voulait pas paraître malpoli en la contredisant, ce serait très gênant pour lui compte tenu de son caractère mais son angoisse ne cessera pas de le tirailler tant qu'il n'aurait pas vu celle qui portait le visage de son premier amour ressortir du bureau de sa mère._

_-Tu parais vraiment soucieux d' elle, remarqua la vampire. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu puisses être à ce point proche d'elle._

_-Mon inquiétude n'a rien d'anormal, Elena est quelqu'un de bien, d'innocent et je ne voudrais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose par ma faute._

_-C'est uniquement parce que c'est une humaine innocente que tu te préoccupes d'elle ? le questionna Caroline, tout en scrutant avec concentration son expression._

_-Qu'est ce que cela pourrait être d'autre ? contra-t-il, provoquant une profonde réflexion chez son interlocutrice._

_Elijah n'était vraiment pas à l'aise face à la tournure que prenait la conversation et ne savait pas du tout comment empêcher la blonde de lui poser des questions aussi personnelles. Il l'aurait bien clairement envoyée « paître » mais elle paraissait assez proche de son frère, et il craignait que celui-ci le sermonne si il ne se comportait pas bien avec son invité. Et il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à écouter un sermon de Klaus._

_-Peut-être que tu es amoureux d'elle, lâcha brutalement Caroline. _

_-Excuse-moi ? s'insurgea l'Originel._

_-Pas amoureux dans le sens où tu l'aimes pour sa personnalité exceptionnelle et tout le tralala. Amoureux dans la mesure où elle est le dernier souvenir que tu as de ton premier amour et, comme tu ne parviens pas à tourner la page, tu ne veux en aucun cas qu'il arrive quelque chose à son unique descendante._

_Face à ces paroles bien téméraires pour un bébé vampire, Elijah sentit une colère inhabituelle monter en lui et se prépara à faire payer son affront à cette jeune insolente. Mais l'intervention de son frère, venu récupérer sa cavalière, l'empêcha d'accomplir tout acte de vengeance et le retour quelques instants s après d'Elena le fit totalement penser à autre chose._

_Pour autant, plusieurs semaines après cette discussion, il se mit à y repenser et commença doucement à se demander si la belle blonde n'avait pas eu raison, et s'il n'était pas uniquement sous le charme du souvenir qu'il retrouvait en Elena._

* * *

Ce second souvenir fit particulièrement sourire Elijah. C'était aussi cette fougue qui le séduisait dorénavant chez Caroline, et il était maintenant totalement habitué à sa franchise parfois déstabilisante. Il se rendait compte d'à coté de quoi (ou plutôt de qui) il aurait pu passer et le soulagement l'envahit en sentant le doux parfum de Caroline rentrer en contact avec son odorat.

La voix du pilote annonçant l'atterrissage le tira de sa rêverie et se penchant vers la femme qu'il aimait désormais, il murmura de belles paroles à son oreille pour la réveiller. Ils se penchèrent ensuite tous deux vers le hublot, observant le paysage s'étendant devant leurs yeux, annonciateur d'une nouvelle vie.

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Que ce soit le cas ou non, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite (ou grande ^^) review !_

_Les suggestions sont aussi les bienvenues._


End file.
